


Permission to Hug

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Crying, Friendship, Hugs, heteronormative bullshit, lots of apologizing, shitty is there so there are lots of swears and nicknames, some point following the events of ''me and jack'', these are weird tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shitty apologizes for a whole lotta "heteronormative bullshit".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know how Shitty said some pretty assumptive shit about Jack in some earlier comics n tweets? yeah, me too. here's this. please dont hate shitty

It had been a long day, and a long week, but Jack couldn’t help but smile at the text popping up on his phone screen as he brushed his teeth. He rinsed his toothbrush and pocketed his phone, spraying some dry shampoo in his hair, brushing it through. The sound of the doorbell rings through his apartment, a small chime that nearly made him jump, and he looks at his reflection in the mirror, brow furrowed in confusion. Who would be knocking this late? Eric was already asleep if their skype call earlier proved anything, and it would’ve taken him awhile to get to Providence from Samwell. Unless it was George or someone from the team, which wouldn’t make too much sense, there’s really nobody it could reasonably be. Maybe they had the wrong door. He hears the doorbell ring again and snaps out of his thoughts, patting his face dry and walking to the front door. 

He pulls the door open once he reaches it, not too worried about having to fight off any potential intruders, he’s a professional hockey player, he could hopefully take on a robber. Instead of anyone with malicious intent, though, he sees Shitty, still in his non-characteristic Harvard clothes, his laptop bag over his shoulder and his hair messy. 

“Shits? What’re you doing here, it’s ten thirty?” Jack asks, narrowing his eyes at Shitty, stepping back to let his friend in.

“Brah. Permission to hug?” Shitty replies once the door is shut behind them, dropping his bag to the ground, and Jack nods, still a bit bewildered by this whole situation. Shitty stands up on his toes, making himself just tall enough to wrap his arms over Jack’s shoulders, resting his chin on Jack’s shoulder and letting out a heavy breath. Jack can tell he’s holding something in, they’ve known each other long enough to be able to tell. He wraps an arm around Shitty’s back, lifting him just barely off the ground and carrying him over to the couch. Jack deposits him safely onto the couch, though Shitty seems reluctant to let go of his shoulder.

“Seriously, Shits. What’s wrong?” Jack asks again, sitting down on the couch next to him. He watches as Shitty un-laces and pulls off his worn, expensive-looking oxford shoes, watching his face carefully as he fiddles with the stitching of his jeans.

“I’m sorry, brah,” He explains after what seems like an eternity of quiet, looking up at Jack with a sincere look in his eyes. “Heteronormative bullshit got me bad, brother, I fuckin’ assumed you had a girlfriend and all that, called ya out in front of a whole party, that was a maaaad dick move, dude. I’m sorry, I never even coulda guessed that you and precious lil’ Bits were a thing. I said and assumed some shit that I shouldn’t’ve, and I’m real sorry, dude.”

“Oh, man, come here,” Jack replies, opening his arms for another, slightly less stiff hug, and Shitty climbs across the couch to him, letting himself get pulled into his embrace. “It was sorta, uh, what did you say? A dick move? But not too bad. I’ve gotten much worse from the jerks in the news, eh? You’re fine, Shitty, trust me on this, I’m not mad at you.”

“You sure?” Shitty asks, seeming unsure himself as he slowly peels himself off of Jack’s shoulder and drying his eyes a bit with the sleeve of his jacket.

“Yeah, of course. Why’d you come by so late, anyway?” Jack says, pulling his socked feet up onto the couch.

“Ah, Lardo told me to get my shit together and stop telling her how bad I felt about this, and to tell you instead,” Shitty explains.

“Really now? How’re things going with Lardo, anyway?” Jack asks, formulating any number of chirpy responses in his head while Shitty looks deep in thought for a moment or two.

“I think I’m in love with her, my man, but in a like, totally non-threatening way I hope. You probably called that, like, ages ago, though. Miss her all the damn time though, this whole half a state away thing sucks major ass. I guess I sorta know how you feel, even though I’m not like, dating her, which is fine.”

“You sorta are dating her, though. Just without, y’know, all the patriarchal bullshit,” Jack replies, trying to slip into his best impression of Shitty, which may be fairly lacking but makes Shitty burst out laughing regardless. “You should probably get some sleep, Shits, ‘n I’ve gotta get up pretty early. I’ll grab you some clothes to change into?”

“You’re a god amongst us mere mortal men, Jack, hope ya know that. Sorry for showing up all uninvited and such in the middle of the night, didn’t really think this shit through.” Shitty says, rubbing the corner of his mustache idly. “I’ll crash on the couch, don’t wanna infringe on a married man’s business.” 

“You know you’re welcome here anytime you need me, right? I’ve got your back, man, and I know you’ve got mine. You’re always invited.” Jack says, patting Shitty’s knee in what he intends to be a comforting gesture, then standing up and  
heading to his room to grab a change of clothes.

“Love how you’re not disputing the ‘married man’ claim, brah. Own it!” Shitty calls down the hall after him, and Jack smiles at the thought of the small box in the back of his closet, the one he’s just waiting for the right time for.

**Author's Note:**

> ranh-Yes Jack 110% Zimmermann already bought a ring.  
> -No, Shitty doesn't realize that he and Lardo are basically dating because he is Oblivious.  
> -Yes, this is a regular occurrence in Jack's apartment, just usually with less apologizing.  
> -A single well worn, expensive-looking oxford shoe.  
> -I read an entire article on talking like a Canadian to figure out if i was using "eh" right. please pray for me.  
> -It's 11:22 AM and I'm gonna stop typing these notes now. 
> 
> thanks for reading!!  
> yell w me on tumblr @ hauntedholsom !!


End file.
